Bonding of the Daughter of a Bargman and Heir of a King
by Psychonaut-Hobbit
Summary: Joyeous for the wealth that was to come to the people of Esgaroth, the master hosts a celebration, and Sigrid-daughter of Bard the Bargman-decides to intend along with her brother, and little does she know that she is about to enjoy the presense of a young heir to the throne of Erebor. (Contains the pairing of Fili/Sigrid and hints of Kili/Tauriel.)
**So, my mom-who is awesome by the way-had once brought up that Fili and Sigrid would actually make a cute couple. I was surprised to hear that due to their lack of scenes together, but then the more I watched the Hobbit films the more I realize WHY they would be great together. Also, people's fanfics certainly didn't help that fact; I have read some amazing fanfics of the two. They are both the eldest of their siblings, they are very quiet but caring and kind, and they put their family above all else, oh, and they simply look cute together :)**

 **I was tempted to a write a small fanfic about these two during some point of the events of Desolation of Smaug, and so I did! Honestly this isn't much, and bares an uncanny resemblance to my "** ** _Enjoying Each Other's Company_** **" fanfiction, but hey, I tried!**

 **I added hints of Kili/Tauriel because...well...OTP. Ahem, oh and I subtly put in some Thorin/Bilbo...ahem! But that is nothing really.**

 **Also, I mention a lot about Sigrid's mother in this story, and I just wanted to point out that eventually I am planning on doing a story involving her and Bard's love story. It should be fun to do!**

 **Sigrid's age is never revealed, but to me she looks to be about 17-19 years old. I personally made her 18 in this story.**

 **Note: I have this in ALL of my Tolkien-related fanfictions, but I should explain it yet again for those who are new. I know in his writings he always captilized the beginning of the word "dwarf" "hobbit" or "elf", but to me that never made that much sense because it's kind of like captilizing the word "human" or "man", so I decided not to do that. I know WHY he did it, but I decided to change it for my own work because it makes most sense to me.**

* * *

Each befouled piece of silverware and dish washed and rinsed by the delicate hands of Sigrid, daughter of Bard the Bargman. There were not many dishes to go through—due to the lack of them. The food was scarce for the civilians of Laketown —excluding the master of the town—which was the exact reason for the very few amount of dishes to wash.

Sigrid had just helped her young and only sister into bed, so at this moment she took the oppurtunity to take care of the chores while her father was out. All while doing so, she could hear a loud uproar from a fair distance away from their small and bluntly unstable home. She was curious, though not enough to see for herself.

Abruptly, Bain strolled into the scullery and stopped when he was standing right in front of the door.

Sigrid paid no mind to her brother until he anchored his attention on his elder sibling.

"What is all of the commotion going on out there?" Bain asked curiously, his dark eyebrows furrowed together.

Sigrid's shoulders shrugged as she was finishing with the dishes that remained.

"I do not know," she responded. "Why not go outside to see for yourself?"

"I did," Bain said. "But I can't see much from here. Something must be happening in Town Square."

That idea further intrigued Sigrid; she greatly hoped something wonderful would occur from this. Afterall, the commotion that was heard sounded positive, and her and Bain swore that they both heard applause and uproar of joy.

Quite suddenly, they both heard recgonizable steps marching up the wooden stairs to their shack —which creaked every single time an individual's foot stepped on the surface—and rapidly entering the door was their father. His thick and dark eyebrows joined together in frustration as he lightly exhaled through his currently flared nostrils.

"Da, there you are," Sigrid said relieved. "Is everything alright?"

"Did you find the dwarves?" Bain questioned.

Without meeting his son's gaze, Bard walked past him and replied, "Aye."

He sat himself down on the nearest and only chair of the house and kept the same expression.

Ignoring the remains of dirty dishware and instead focusing on comforting her father, Sigrid turned off the faucet and swiftly made her way over to him on the chair. She comfortly wrapped an arm around the man's shoulder and he raised a hand up so he could lovingly yet firmly hold hers.

"Are they responsible for all of the commotion going on out there?" she asked.

"Aye," Bard repeated, still feeling the anger within him.

Bain slowly walked over to his father and sister and asked, "What has happened?"

Bard let another breath of air out through his nostrils, and then he spoke, "The King of the Lonely Mountain has come."

Before his children could question his statement, he spoke again.

"The leader of the dwarves whom we have assisted, Thorin by name, is the heir to the throne of Erebor," Bard lectured, glancing over at Bain and then to Sigrid. "They have all come here to cross the lake to reclaim the mountain once more. Thorin Oakenshield had sworn the oath of our people to share in the wealth of the mountain if this quest is to be successful."

The two siblings very much liked the possibilities of that oath.

"That is a good thing, isn't it?" Sigrid said, a strong hint of ambition in her voice.

"Not if the quest fails and they waken the beast," Bard corrected, releasing his inner rage.

Bain and Sigrid's great ambition nearly died down from that aggravated statement. For a mere moment their positive expectations blinded them from the dreadful reminder of the ferocious dragon that dwelt within the mountain.

"If the dwarves should fail, and that dragon wakes from his slumber, it will spread its malice wherever it pleases," Bard piercingly explained, looking back and forth at his children again with an expression of exasperation, anxiety, and unhappiness shown all over his face.

Since her hand remained around her parent's shoulder, Sigrid could feel his tense muscles from his stress. Deeply concerned for him, she used her hand upon to shoulder to devotedly rub it, as well as his shoulder blades.

Bard let out his constrained exhale through his mouth and very slowly his heated anger washed away, and was now replaced with grief for what was to come for his town, and the ones he holds close to his heart.

Bain stood still, not knowing what to say. Similar to his father, he was now partially filled with despair yet he still had hope, as well as Sigrid.

Sigrid leaned her face forward so her father could get an even better hearing of what she had to say.

"Da, as difficult as it may be to believe, the dwarves might succeed. They must know what they are doing," she encouraged sencerly, revealing a small yet sweet grin.

The dark-haired man looked at his daughter's hopeful and merry look shown with her smile and through her eyes, and one corner of his usual grim lips tugged upward in a small but loving grin.

From an underdevolped age, Sigrid had always looked on the brighter side of situations. He absolutely adored that quality about her.

"I hope you are right, darling," Bard whispered kindly.

Sigrid's hopeful and merry grin lingered amung her face, and Bain was now filled with hope once again.

"The master is hosting a feast as we speak. You two may attend if you wish," Bard said. "There should be much to eat. So if you go, make sure to eat as much as you can."

"You are not coming, I am presume," Sigrid said.

Bard shook his head.

"Not while Tilda is here. Besides, I do not believe that my presense will be welcommed, and I do not wish to attend to be looked down upon," Bard responded. Before his children could speak, Bard said, "You two go. But Sigrid, take caution. Do not make any direct eye contact with any man, and steer clear from them. Do you understand?"

Sigrid sighed and assured, "Yes, father. I know how to look out for my own well being."

"I will attend with her, da. So I will look after her," Bain said, practicially ignoring his sibling's assurance.

The young woman drew her attention to her brother, straightened herself up while placing her hands on her hips.

"YOU look after ME? You can't even tie your own shoelaces!"

"But I can fight! If a man dares to bother you, I assure you they will regret it," Bain argued determined.

Sigrid's lips curved into a smirk and she said, "Kind of you to say, Bain, but I will be fine."

She then placed a quick kiss upon her father's cheek.

"We won't be gone long, and we will bring something for you and Tilda," Sigrid told him.

"Thank you, darling," Bard said.

Sigrid nodded and strolled with Bain out the door with a pot in her arms.

The moment they had left, Bard's smile rapidly disappeared. His people were blindly niave to the thought of sharing the wealth that once belonged to this town long ago. They were not aware of the doom that is to come. Slowly cocking his head to the side, he gazed upon the very last of the black arrows ever made hanging from a net high in the ceiling. It was because of his ancestor's failure of taking down the beast that nearly every being in the town did not take his own word. Hopefully, he will never need to take down that arrow.

Meanwhile within the master's mansion, the people of Esgaroth were merry and enthusiastic. Their small town—which was damp, cold, and joyless for the norm—was now going to change according to the minds of the people. The tables were filled with food and beverages; a large roast chicken, tater chips, mutton, and a variety of vegetables.

Most of the dwarves in Thorin's company were stuffing their faces at the table, and chugging down wine, brandy, or cider until it poured down their beards, eventually releasing an emphatic belch. Bofur—whom drank eccessive over the rest of his company—was entertaining those who were near by telling jokes and occasionally chanting well known songs of old.

Thorin himself was surrounded by men and women alike, asking him questions and requesting him to tell tales of his life in the Lonely Mountain. Maintaining his distinguished nature while a chug of ale was in his grasp, he happily answered their questions, and told them tales that they were longing to hear. He also reminisced about the now ruined city of Dale, and he promised that it will return to its former glory.

The one and only halfling in the company was enjoying the songs being sung, the food that he ate, as well as the tales Thorin would tell, though his Baggins side wished he were at home, and his Took side wanting to continue their adventure.

Fili and Kili were seated right at the table where a majority of the other dwarves were.

"Why must I be seated?" Kili growled impaitently.

"That is not a mystery, brother," Fili replied piercingly, looking over to his sibling with his usual monotone expression. "You must take it easy on that leg."

"I am fine," Kili groaned stubburnly. His dark eyebrows joined together tightly, attempting to hide the agonizing burning feeling of his wound.

"Cease with your stubborn nature. You are not fine," Fili demanded lightly. "Your face proves so with your paleness."

The only thing Kili did for a response was groan and try to make better his wound without Fili's help. Fili rolled his eyes and looked about the mansion, and stopped when he stayed focused on the young familiar maiden walk in. He looked at her for a moment, but then looked away.

Sigrid and Bain themselves looked around and saw the joy everyone seemed to be expierencing; the sight was entirely new to them. Bain suddenly gawked at the large table filled with all sorts of things and he exclaimed, "Wow! I have never seen so much food in all of my life!"

Interrupting, a slouched figure approached them with a glass of brandy.

"Why hullo there. You are both children of that bargman, aren't you?" he asked.

The darkly-dressed and not so good on the eyes man greeted, a wide yet not at all genuine smile upon his face.

Backing away uneasy, they both replied, "Yes."

"Ahh I see, and whereabouts is your father?" Alfrid questioned slyly.

"His buisness is not of yours," Bain protested.

Alfrid awkwardly snickered. "You earned your father's mysterious nature too I see. Well, the master welcomes your company."

He then walked away with that same grin—which pleased the two siblings to see him leave.

Bain rushed over to the table to find some free plates while Sigrid stayed where she was and opened up a small pot so she could store away some food for her sister and father. When she did, a man approached her yet again, but it was not Alfrid, though not an entirely better substitute.

"Hullo there, fair young lady," the beared man slurred-whom was too close for comfort.

"Hullo," Sigrid greeted polietly.

"And how does this evening find you?" he asked.

"Well, thank you," Sigrid responded, not making direct eye contact.

As Fili was finishing off with his remains of food, he looked to Sigrid, but as soon as he saw a reletively older man speaking to her in a drunken state and putting an arm around her, Fili's body stiffened, for he was now alert. Kili saw his brother's state and asked, "What is it?" He then looked to his direction and knew what he was concerned about.

"Excuse me, but I rather not have your arm around me like that," Sigrid confessed polietly yet stern.

The man only pulled her in closer and asked, "What is your name?"

"I rather not say," she said, backing her head away as far as possible.

"Oh come now, you can tell me. I do not bite," the man laughed, now putting his free hand around her waist.

Fili lifted himself up in a second, and Kili was about to do the same, but Fili told him to stay put for his condition and stormed off before he could see his sibling's angered reaction.

The young dwarf stormed over and pushed the intoxicated man off of Sigrid.

"This young maiden does not wish for your presense to remain, so I highly suggest you should take your leave," Fili commanded sternly.

Sigrid's eyes were widened in surprise.

"She said nothing of the sort, dwarf," he said snarly. "So, I will not."

Fili looked to Sigrid and said, "Do you want this man to be in your company?"

Sigrid was afraid to answer, but quickly she could see that this dwarf was strong and wouldn't put her into danger.

"No I do not," Sigrid replied, looking directly at the man. "Not if he will be disrespectiful and invade my boundries."

Fili nodded and glanced back over to the other taller being.

"So, you either respect her wishes, or you will have to deal with me. Your choice," Fili said.

"There is nothing I did wrong. She is simply confused about her own feelings," he argued, going closer to the dwarf.

Fili violently tugged at his collar, and anger was written all over his face.

Now intimated, the man pulled away with a glare and mumbed to himself while clumsily walking away.

Bain ran over to his sister.

"Sigrid, did that man touch you?" he questioned.

Sigrid glanced over at Fili with a small grin and said, "Not for long."

Bain gritted his teeth and warned, "Wait, until I get my hands on him."

Fili lightly grabbed the teen's arm.

"There is no need for that. Your sister is safe, and I assure you he will not return," Fili said.

Hesitingly obeying, Bain said, "You helped my sister?"

"I did," Fili acknowledged.

"Thank you," Bain said gratefully.

"Yes, I am incredibly grateful for your actions," Sigrid said sweetly.

Fili bowed his head with a small grin.

"It was no trouble. I wish you both a good evening, but be cautious," Fili said, staring at Sigrid for a long amount of time before turning away.

Sigrid grinned happily—observing the rather handsome dwarf return to his injured brother.

"Well, now I am fully aware of the fact that I must keep my eye on you at all times," Bain said, earnestly. "Forgive me for not being here sooner."

"No need to apologize, Bain. You did nothing wrong," Sigrid said kindly. "Let us just forget about it and enjoy what we can."

Bain agreed and helped himself to more food and beverage. Sigrid did as well, but first store away some bread, chicken, and whatever she could and wrapped them in tin foil.

As the maiden did so, the young pale-haired dwarf observed her for another moment and was pleased to see that she was secure; she was a very kind, if not lovely young woman.

The night continued on, as well as the celebration. The table was clearing up of everything served, voices were now empathized for the intoxication of certain dwarves, men, and women, and by this point, guests began to dance merrily with Bofur, Gloin, Nori, and Kili chanting.

The daughter of Bard watched over the party as she feasted upon her plate of cuisine, and Bain approached the dwarves whom were currently not dancing nor singing—those being Balin, Dwalin, and Oin. He asked them many questions, they happily answered, and they shared laughter on occasion. Though he kept his eye constantly on Sigrid as he promised.

Sigrid turned herself around so she could get some air outside on the porch, yet when she did, she saw the dwarf who was at her aide earilier—speaking to another dwarf but elder. She smiled and started to walk, but then she gasped when someone asked from behind, "Where are you off to?"

"To the porch," Sigrid answered, after a sigh from relief for it being Bain but also for annoyance of him frightening her.

The teen's eyes shifted towards the porch, and his nerves have composed when he saw the dwarf who protected her.

"Alright, but be careful," Bain warned softly.

"Do not fret so much. I'll be fine," Sigrid assured, strolling away.

She arrived to her wanted destination, and when she did, she overheard the elder dwarf mumble, "Indeed the tales I have told you were not false, yet nothing quite compares to the sight of what was spoken. When the last light of autumn shines upon the keyhole as we stand upon the doorstep, you will finally see the magnificence of what lies within."

Gazing up into the night sky with snowflakes softly falling, Sigrid was quite delighted in hearing in dept details about the once great and beautiful mountain. Thorin spoke of the gold, the size and scale of each cavern, the stoned walls, and the jewels.

He then placed his fingers around the key draped around his neck and continued, "Like my father and grandfather before me, I will rule my kingdom with honour and see to it that Erebor returns to its former glory." He looked to his nephew in the eye with a hand upon his shoulder. "As expected, my rule will not last, and only then will you be king."

Fili simply nodded slow and with a look of comprehension, and Thorin added, "You will make an extrodinary king."

That's when the younger dwarf spoke. "I shall make our fathers before us proud. I will lead and watch over our people, but even then, my brother will always be the first person I look out for."

Sigrid's lips tugged upward in a sweet but small grin from that statement, and her eyes met with his direction without turning her head.

With only a nodd as a response, Thorin saw their burglar at the very end of the porch-seemingly lost in thought.

"I will return shortly. Our burglar appears to need some company. No doubt reminiscing of his homely comforts," Thorin said, smirking at the halfling.

Fili nodded as response yet again, and Thorin briefly reached his hand upon his back and marched away.

Sigrid then drew her full attention towards the man who saved her, and saw that he was fixedly laying his eyes upon the not too distant mountain peak.

Anxious about interrupting his thoughts and gaze, Sigrid was hesitent to speak. Gathering up her courage eventually, she said poiletly, "Excuse me. Sorry to interrupt, but that was a very noble thing you have just stated. Do hope I don't appear to be eavesdropping."

Fili turned his head around and for reasons unknown, he was pleased to see the recgonizable maiden.

"I do not think of you as such a thing," Fili comforted with a genuine but small smile. "But, what have I said that caught your interest?"

"Your commitment of protecting your people, though especially your brother," Sigrid replied kindly.

The dwarf's grin grew a degree.

"I was only speaking the truth," he declared.

Sigrid walked closer to Fili with her arms enwraped over the porch railing and asked, "The dark-haired dwarf inside, is HE your brother by chance?"

"Aye," Fili responded. "Now tell me, has he been dancing by any chance?"

"Not that I have seen," Sigrid confessed. "Only singing."

"Good," Fili said, turning around to make certain. "He must take it easy on that leg."

"Is he wounded?" Sigrid questioned, troubled.

"Aye. Pierced with an arrow by an orc," Fili said, troubled himself. "He says he is fine, but he is wrong and he knows it."

Sigrid now feared for the injured dwarf's life.

"I do hope he will get better," she said.

Fili looked back to Sigrid and said, "Thank you. I hope the same."

There was a silence between the two so that could be heard was the commotion of the celebration.

"Imagining such a thing happening to my own brother or sister...father even, would be too much to bear," Sigrid confessed. "It is as well why my own thoughts concerning your quest is disorienting. I am truly grateful for my life, yet there is constantly a struggle to have just enough to get by for my da with three children to feed. If you and your kin succeed, we-as well as the other civilians will have less worries over such a thing. However, if this quest fails, t'will be a disaster for us all."

Fili lowered his head but she continued, "Though I must admit that I have faith in this crusade."

Another smile appeared on Fili's face.

"Well, that is an understandable fear," Fili said. "Though I am relieved to know that your faith is strong, for I share the same belief."

Sigrid's cheeks dimpled as her pale-blue eyes twinkled from the joy she felt.

Fili titled his head slightly to the side to look behind Sigrid to notice a rather large black pot sitting on a small table out in the open.

"Is that yours, dear maiden?" he inquired.

Sigrid turned around and went "oh" when she had just remembered. She held it within her arms while placing it above the railing. "It is, thank you. My father and sister would go hungry if I had lost it."

"That is a very caring and kind thing to do," Fili said kindly.

"Oh, well, I cannot accept your compliment fully. Simply for the reason that I am simply doing what I must," Sigrid said, flattered.

Fili's smile grew and he looked to his plate, with nothing left but a bun of bread. He carefully reached for Sigrid's hand and placed the bread within her soft and delicate hand.

"Take it," he said softly. "My belly is full, and it is best to not let it go to waste."

Happily surprised and warm from her blood rushed to her cheeks from his touch, she accepted and thanked him greatly. She opened up the pot, clutched onto a piece of tin foil and wrapped it around the bun and put it inside with the others.

When the pot was revealed of what was inside, Fili saw just how much was inside, and there was indeed a lot. He was beginning to very much enjoy her selflisness and compassion.

"The dwarf whom you were just speaking to, is that your father?" Sigrid asked curiously.

"Nay, but my uncle. My father sits with my forefathers within the lifeless halls," Fili confessed, now looking off into the distance.

Feeling empathy towards him, Sigrid positioned a hand on top of the dwarf's shoulder.

"I am sorry to hear that. I have lost my own mother, and I will never forget it," Sigrid stated.

"Did you know her well?" Fili questioned, empathatic.

"Yes," Sigrid answered. "Very well. She was humble, beautiful, very smart, and she could be demanding but she always meant well. Her passing had deeply troubled us all, but not as much as my father. He was never the same."

"Neither was my mother," Fili said. "I do not remember much of my father for I was but a wee lad when he had passed away, and he continually was out in battle or crafting. After his death, our uncle Thorin has become a new father to us. Watching over us, teaching us, and caring for us."

"That is good to hear," Sigrid said.

"Also good to hear that your brother and sister have somebody like you to take care of them" Fili complimented.

Sigrid gently moved a piece of hair out of her own eyes shyly.

"Thank you. I return what you said, but with your brother," she said.

The tips of Fili's lips moved upward to touch his cheeks-causing a red hue to reveal itself.

"I have seen you earlier on today in your father's house, but we were never introduced. What do you call yourself?" Fili questioned.

"Sigrid," the maiden said.

"I am Fili," the dwarf introduced.

Sigrid smiled widely, but then turned her head to look inside, and then to Fili.

"Forgive me, Fili, but I best go inside to make certain my brother doesn't get himself into trouble," Sigrid said.

"I understand," Fili said. "I best be checking on my own brother soon as well."

Backing away slowly with a smile, Sigrid said, "Twas a pleasure speaking with you."

"Pleasure's all mine, Sigrid," Fili said back warmly.

Sigrid then walked back inside feeling strangely warm all over despite it being a chilly night. She found Bain dancing not so well but having fun nevertheless as the dwarves sang yet another upbeat song as many danced and danced. With her passion rising for her to dance, she walked close to her sibling as he greeted her.

Kili was no longer sitting due to the pain severly piercing just beneath his knee. However, this orc wound was not the only reason to put him in this hopeless state, but the absense of a Silvan maiden so beautiful, so pure, so strong. Her eyes alike of an emerald jewel, her hair long and soft with the shade of the very same fire-moon he had witnessed years ago, her skin as soft as a feather, and her voice as sweet and magnificent as a strum of strings upon a harp. Never would he forget her, for he was in love with her. He was still pondering if she were even real. Did he rest his head within the cell of the Woodland dungeon without remembering? Drifting off into a slumber and seeing her in his dreams? Well, whether a wonderful dream or wonderful reality, he might never see her again.

Aruptly, the young dwarf saw Fili in front of him-patting him on the back with a glass of red wine in his hand. He took a chug, and then looked in another direction with a familair grin upon his face, roseyness to his cheeks, and a certain light in his eyes. This look was familiar for Kili recalled looking the same when he looked upon...her.

"Brother, do you...fancy that young lady?" Kili inquired with a slight smirk.

"Huh?" Fili said, looking back at Kili. "Oh, yes. She is a very kind woman."

Struggling to get up, Kili held his elder brother and muttered, "Then perhaps you should go dance with her."

And then he pushed him ahead while Fili said, "I did not intend that in THAT sense. My feelings are not…"

He could not finish that sentence when he noticed that had caught Sigrid's attention.

"Oh, hullo again," Sigrid greeted, pleased.

"Hullo. I apologize. I did not intend to…" Fili interrupted himself when he saw just how she moved about.

"By Mahal's beard. You work quite well with those feet," Fili acclaimed.

"Thank you. I have danced ever since I was but a toddler. My mother always said that I inherited my ability and love of dancing from my father," she admitted. She then hopped closer to him and muttered, "My brother inherited my MOTHER'S side of dancing."

"I heard that," Bain said, giving his sister a little shove.

Sigrid simply laughed a sweet sounding laugh, and then she requested to Fili, "Would you care to dance with us?"

Fili faced Kili and saw him tilting his head forward to encourage him, and so he said, "I would like that."

Fili's dancing was not so similar to Sigrid's nor Bain's, but it did not matter for there were smiles upon their faces and joy in their hearts. Occasionally Fili saw his brother laughing and raising his eyebrows up and down. Sigrid's movements consited of many twirls—often holding the hem of her dress—and with a light kick of her legs. Sometimes even allowing her arms to go over her head, and then come back down. Fili's movement were alike of the other dwarves whom were dancing as well; with the tapping of the toecap of his boots, a little jump and kick, and a sway side to side with his arms moving about.

Suddenly—not stopping with her dance—Sigrid extended her hand outwardly, and Fili took a moment to actually hold it. When he did, he was startled to feel her other hand interlace with his and do her normal movements, only with him. This was strange for the young prince, for he had never danced alike of this with anyone before, yet he attempted to follow her own steps. At times Sigrid would playfully twirl them around. During, he would see his brother still smirking and clapping his hands and the other side he would see the maiden's brother watching him with a grin yet with an 'I'm watching you' look.

When that song had finished, that is when they had stopped dancing. Fili saw Sigrid's curls of hair stick to her damped forehead, and feeling more daring for the amount of wine he had consumed, he moved the curls out of her face.

When he did this, Sigrid felt his hand briefly brush her cheek and ear. The touch surprisingly felt gentle and soft for a dwarf, and her cheeks became warm.

Bain tapped Sigrid on her shoulder and said, "It is getting late. We should head home now."

Snapping out of her daze, she said, "Oh. You're right. Just one moment."

She looked down to her dance partner and said, "It is best that I should be going. It was wonderful meeting you, and I wish you all best of luck on your quest, Fili."

Fili slightly bowed his head.

"Thank you, dear Sigrid. Twas as well wonderful meeting you," Fili remarked. "Rest well tonight."

Sigrid curtsied, picked up her pot, and then walked out of the mansion with Bain.

Fili walked over to sit next to Kili, and he felt this strange feeling of anguish from her absense. Being near her brought pure merryment within him, his heart pounded repeatingly, his body felt warm, and he wished to be closer to her. He assumed that this is perhaps what love was, but he couldn't know from expierence for never has he been interested in the idea of romance. He had always been in love with his weapons and nothing more. Kili saw the look on Fili's face, and he immediatly understood.

Bain and Sigrid walked straight ahead towards their home, and he saw his sibling's smile and he said playfully with a nudge, "Well, wasn't he handsome."

"Oh hold your tongue," Sigrid demanded, purposely walking past him at a quick pace.

* * *

 **There you have it, my first Fili and Sigrid story! I just wanted to point out that I imagine Fili never being the type to ever really think about romance, so I wanted to make it where he is unsure of why he feels the way he does when he is around Sigrid because the feeling is new and almost confusing to him. Since he has a little more to drink by the end of this fanfic however, I thought it would be fun to have Fili be a little more bold like he was when he moved her hair out of her face and danced with her. The reason why I made Fili like this when it comes to romance is because I figured since within the Lord of the Rings Appendix, it is explained about dwarf women as well as romances. Romances seem to be rare with dwarves because they have a love for their skills in crafting above all else, but once they do find a mate, they are bond to them for life-alike of an elf really. Also I imagine it would be even more confusing to him since Sigrid is not a dwarf at all, and there has never been a mixed relationship with dwarves in Tolkien's work, which is too bad. I honestly really would like to see that! As well as a hobbit being with someone that is not of their own kind.**

 **Well, hope you all enjoyed! Please leave a review, because I absolutely adore hearing feedback! And if you liked what you read, I have much more Tolkien-related fanfics I would love to create 3 So stand by!**


End file.
